


Goodbye, Mr. Spock

by Eeriel



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Leonard Nimoy - Freeform, RIP, To The Final Frontier We All Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriel/pseuds/Eeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A salute to Leonard Nimoy on the day of his passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Mr. Spock

This is not a fanfiction. It's just...a memorial. Of sorts. I'm sure this will look a bit odd on this site, but I also feel like it should be here.

I just want to say that we will all miss Mr. Leonard Nimoy, and the spirit with which he imbued his greatly loved character, Mr. Spock. He would never have existed as he does without him. And though i don't beleive in the afterlife or deities, i really wish that whatever happens, Mr. Nimoy lives on somewhere, be it in our hearts and minds, or a heaven of some kind. 

This wonderful man has moved on. All we can do is continue to celebrate his life, his work, and his Spock.

Live long and prosper.


End file.
